Episode 1422 (13 March 1997)
Synopsis: Grant Mitchell looks down upon the child who may or may not be his daughter. His mood is generally a good one as he dotes on the child who almost didn't survive the birth. Tiffany is still and very dazed by the events and is only slowly coming round after Grant has been holding the child for a while. As Tiffany wakes, Grant's manner is very kind and considerate towards her. They speak about the baby and Grant explains what has happened with the caesarian and the risk that has occurred to the baby. Grant explains that the baby is fine now after he has spoken to a doctor to find out all he needs to know about the baby's status. Meanwhile in the Square, everything is progressing as normal, as Simon sets off for work and Tony potters around the flat, both unaware that Tiffany has given birth. They think that she is merely enjoying a lie in the comfort of her room. Elsewhere Lorraine, knowing where Grant has spent the night, lies in bed with tears streaming down her cheeks with some serious worries about the future and what it might hold between her and Grant now that he is a father. Grant comes back into the Square, looking very humbled by his experiences of the night and his first port of call is to find Tony, who as luck would have it, is still in the flat. Grant tries to explain to him that Tiffany has given birth, but Tony thinks the entire conversation is a cruel wind up from Grant. However, when he checks the bedroom, and finds Tiffany to be gone, he is forced to accept the truth. What hurts him worse is the fact that his dream of seeing the baby born is gone. Grant is tactful about the matter, but Tony is upset, and makes haste to see Simon and rally his friends to the hospital. Grant then goes to see Peggy at the Vic, where he sits in tears, whilst she sits overjoyed at the news. It is here that Grant's confusion seems to be most at it's peek. His commitment to Lorraine seems in doubt and the thought of being a father seems at the forefront of his mind. Peggy is using the moment as an excuse to hammer at Grant and try and get him and Tiffany back together. However, it is something that Grant is resisting as much as possible. He then goes to speak to Lorraine and it is here that she admits her feelings about the baby. She confesses to some feelings of jealousy because Grant has shared a moment of intimacy with Tiffany that will never be repeated with her. Grant tries to reassure her that things will be O.K but it definitely looks dodgy. Tony and Simon rush to the hospital to be by Tiffany's side, and they are accompanied by Bianca and Ricky. Tony is overjoyed to see the baby, whilst Simon offers his words of congratulations to her. Bianca who sits down and really speaks to Tiffany and the two discusses what has happened. Tiffany confesses that she is going to try and win Grant back, despite the fact that Bianca reckons she would be better getting on with her life without him. Peggy meanwhile is rubbing it in to Lorraine that Grant has gone back to the hospital to see "his child". Lorraine tries not to react but she is clearly rattled by what she has heard. Grant has indeed gone to the hospital with flowers for Tiffany but he never gives them to her, as he sees her with Tony and the others. He leaves the flowers with a nurse and walks outside. His dilemma is still unresolved... Cast: *'Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp' *'Tiffany Mitchell - Martine McCutcheon' *'Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor' *'Lorraine Wicks - Jacqueline Leonard' *'Tony Hills - Mark Homer' *'Simon Raymond - Andrew Lynford' *'Bianca Jackson - Patsy Palmer' *'Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen' *'Joe Wicks - Paul Nicholls' *'Carol Jackson - Lindsey Coulson' *'Alan Jackson - Howard Antony' *'Michael Rose - Russell Floyd' *'Sanjay Kapoor - Deepak Verma' *'Gita Kapoor - Shobu Kapoor' *'Mark Fowler - Todd Carty' *'Doctor - Colin Mace' *'Nurse One - Tilly Edwards' *'Nurse Two - Debra Penny ' Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes